Applebloom-100 Prompts Challenge
by BabsSandwich
Summary: Just a little thing to get me to write more, some Applebloom! I'll try to keep things to a K because there's not enough cute pony things out there. May have some mentions of family death though...
1. Beginning

The first thing Applebloom ever remembered doing was waking up in the morning and seeing a room full of hoof-paintings. She remembers that the most recent one at that time was one with blobs of red, orange, yellow, and green. Each blob had a smiley face drawn on with some markers. She also remembers that on the red one, there was a splash of green in the bottom corner, on the orange there were three dots of red, and that on the green there was some brown and grey. There was nothing on the yellow blob, however. Applebloom called this painting "Family."

The second thing she remembers is that she went to preschool that day as well. A kind pony whose name was either Flower Power or Kind Garden was teaching the class. She never did remember who was her Kindergarten or Preschool teacher, they were too much alike. When she got to class, the teacher told the young fillies that today was friend day and that everypony would be making something for a friend.

The colors in the painting were yellow, red, grey, and black. When the teacher was checking everypony's progress and got to Applebloom, her face fell.

"Oh, my. What does this picture mean?" She asked her with a worried expression.

"That's me," Applebloom pointed at the yellow and red blob. "And this is a cloudy day," Applebloom circled her hoof over the painting. "And I'm alone."

"But sweetie, why are you alone?"

"Because I don't have any friends." Applebloom looked at her sister with a straight face, as she was too young to understand how sad being alone could be.

"Well, how about you make up some friends?" The teacher suggested. "You can design how you want them too look like."

Applebloom grinned and nodded. "I like that idea! Can you help me?"

"Sure sweetie."

"Well...Oh! I want a unicorn for a friend! An elegant and kind unicorn! Um...she'd have fur as white as the snow." With this said Applebloom grabbed a new piece of tan paper and dipped her hoof in some white paint. She stomped on the paper and flicked the tip of her hoof near the top of the paint to give it a horn. "Let's see...I do like the color purple, so she can have a purple mane. But not everypony has just one color in their mane, so she can have pink, too!"

As Applebloom was painting the mane and tail she had another idea. "She should be a great singer! I wish I could sing well but I can't, so she can have the voice I wanted." After the hair, which was really just more flicks put onto the blobs, was painted, she reached for a marker and drew the best music notes she could.

"Great job, Applebloom! I'm going to check on the other fillies now, have fun!" The teacher said as she walked over to a pink pony nearby.

Applebloom looked at her picture and raised an eyebrow. (Well, as best as she could being only three) "It doesn't seem right." She whispered. "I need somepony else because you can't have too much sweetness in your apple pies. You need the crust otherwise it's just too sweet. A pegasus!" Applebloom reached for a can of orange paint. "Since Applejack likes crust a lot, she can be orange just like her! Oh! And her mane can be purple too! And Applejack has only one color in her mane, so she can just have purple." After the pegasus was painted she had to think of a talent for her just like she did for the unicorn. "Since she's only a small pegasus she could be real good at sports and dancing and stuff! Then when she can fly she'll be the strongest flier in Equestria!"

Two smiley faces finished her painting. When it was time to head back to the farm, she crumpled up her first painting and threw it in the trash. In her saddlebag she carried her best painting yet and hung it up next to Family.

"So, little sis, whatcha gonna call this one?" Applejack asked her as Applebloom lay in bed.

"I'm going to call it 'Friends', and someday I'm gonna meet these ponies and we're gonna be best friends!"

Applejack chuckled. "I hope ya do, lil sis. G'night!"

"G'night, Applejack!"

As time went on, the painting was forgotten and was taken down for new ones like "Butterfly", "Rainbow", and "Cousins". Even when she met Twist she painted a picture of her and called it "Friend." The painting of the pegasus and unicorn lay at the bottom of her closet among other old things.

The only time it came to her mind again was at Diamond Tiara's party.

"_Name's Scootaloo."  
"And I'm Sweetie Belle."_

**Let's see if I can actually do this! Chose Applebloom because I could think of a story for this prompt, which is always the most difficult. So yeah, just some short stories about Applebloom inspired by prompts to get me to write more. I'm going to write one at least once a week, and I will make myself if I have to. Has anyone ever even finished one of these? Well, I can try.  
**

**'Til next prompt! *Whoosh***


	2. Obsession

"Dangit! Sorry, Applejack. I guess I'm just not cut out fer havin' a pie makin' cutie mark." Applebloom sighed while looking down at her burnt apple pie.

"No worry, sis." Applejack replied and tousled her sister's mane. "Yer gonna get a cutie mark sooner or later, but only when the time's right." She yawned. "Imma hit the hay. Night!" She said as she walked up the stairs.

Applebloom frowned and walked out of the kitchen slowly. She had heard it a bunch of times. "Only when the time's right..." She repeated to herself quietly. "Time. TIME!" She perked up and dashed up to her bedroom, eager for the next day to come.

You could say that Applebloom was passionate about finding her special talent. You could also call it an obsession. Applebloom knew she was a little obsessed, but she already tried getting an obsession cutie mark. And a knowledge cutie mark. And a listing cutie mark.

Applebloom turned over in her bed and looked outside her window. It was dark. Not what she wanted it to be. She turned over again and looked at her clock. 9:45 PM. She grunted in annoyance. "Well, if time's really my super special talent," She thought, "Then I can use it to time travel to the morning!"

She leapt out of bed, quietly trotted down the stairs, and out the door towards the main area of ponyville. She had a certain thistle alicorn to visit.

Twilight lifted her head up at the sound of the door opening. "Oh, hello Applebloom. Do you need something?" She asked as she set down a newly printed magic book. "It's a little late."

"I know," Applebloom nodded. "I'm lookin' fer a book on time spells."

"What for? I hate to disappoint you, but as an earth pony, you can only do so little spells and only with some potions or magic dust."

"I'm lookin' fer a friend."

"Who are they? I'm sure it'd be nice for them to meet a few ponies while they're in Ponyville to be a little more comfortable."

"No, it's okay. They're only here for today. They can send the book back as soon as they're done with it."

"Well, there was this one book..." Twilight trailed off as she used her magic to levitate a large book with a blue cover towards herself. "It's a little old, but it's very informative. I hope this helps."

"Thank ya kindly, Twilight. This is just what I need!...to bring to my friend." Applebloom caught herself. She ran out the door before she said anything else.

"Uh...be careful?" Twilight called out into the darkness. She shook her head and returned to her reading, mumbling something about patience and fillies.

Applebloom soon arrived to the CMC clubhouse. She'd have to sneak back in the house anyway, and it'd be easier with everypony else asleep. She skimmed the book in the pale light of a lantern beside her.

"Time slowing...time redoing...telling time without a clock...aha! Time traveling," After reading some more of the page she considered looking for a spell to simply fast forward in time, but this was the last spell in the book. "Oh well, gotta take chances I suppose. Lesse here...huh. Pretty simple potion to mix up. Just a few words and done. I can do that!"

Soon the potion was brewed in an old barrel. Applebloom read over the spell a final time before saying it to make sure she got it right. It was in some old language she'd never heard of. (So old that the author's too lazy to think up a spell)

Applebloom waited. Nothing happened. She repeated the spell again. Still nothing. She felt sleepy, but nothing else. She read over the page again. Oh. In the lower left corner of the last page was a little bit of print.

"This spell was never finished due to OH FOR CELESTIA'S SAKE!" She whisper-yelled. "To tartarus with this, I'm goin' ta bed." With that she tossed the book to the side and made her way back to the house.

The next morning, Applebloom awoke with two fillies in her line of vision.

"Good morning, Applebloom~" Sweetie Belle sing-sung.

"I found this book in our clubhouse about time spells. Wanna try some?" Scootaloo asked.

"Uh, no thanks girls. I borrowed that book last night, but nothing worked. Let's try to be librarians again! Maybe we were doing something wrong last time!" Applebloom suggested.

Sure most of Applebloom's day was devoted to trying random things to get a cutie mark, but her? Obsessed? Probably.

**About the magic, since Zecora is able to do it, I figured that anypony could be able to learn it, but most just don't care to. Just a headcanon of mine.**

**I actually wrote half of this the other day so if this chapter seems to change somehow halfway through, that's why. I kind of just picked up where I left off so yay for me. **

**Also this prompt was "Obsession." I haven't looked at the next prompt yet but I'll find out what it is soon. **

**I think that's about it. Also review, because I want to know what y'all liked so I can see if that's a writing strength for me. **

**I'm done here. *Poof***


End file.
